


I Thought this was Over

by fimlover66



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Action, Bisexual Odd Della Robbia, Boarding School, Code Lyoko - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gay Odd Della Robbia, Lyoko Warriors, M/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Xana - Freeform, cannon and noncannon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the Lyoko Warriors shut down supper computer and Lyoko. A new group of students stumbled across the factory and turned on the computer back on, but now they can't shut it back down without losing someone forever.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, OC/OC, Odd Della Robbia/ original male character, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. I Thought this was Over: prologue

Jeremie centered his head in front of the camera and turned it on.

"Hello, my name is Jeremie Belpois, if you are listening to this video you have just made a grave mistake. To fix it all you need to do is turn off this supercomputer and never turn it on again. If you leave it on I won't be held responsible for what might happen. Please go down two levels and pull the lever and turn off this computer, before someone gets hurt.”

He attached the warning to the supercomputer, set to play once the computer is activated.

"Think that will keep people from activating the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich.

"I hope so, but just in case I left some of the most important codes loaded into the computer." He looked around at the rest of the former Lyoko Warriors. "I just hope that it doesn't have to come to that.”

Aelita put a conferring hand around Jeremie, "It wasn't all bad."

"Aelita's right. Jeremie, if it wasn't for XANA, we never would have become friends!" Odd pointed out.

"Come on guys, let's turn off this supercomputer before something happens," Yumi said as she headed towards the elevator.

Although he was part of the group, William still felt awkward about things related to XANA, as although he won't admit it, he blamed himself for getting possessed by XANA.  


* * *

  
Fifteen years have passed and now Urick and Yumi are happily married and own a martial arts dojo in the town by the school they went to. Aelita and Jeremie are also happily married and work for Alita's mom and stepdad. Odd is living the bachelor's life while working at a pet shop. William has an office job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lyoko Warriors get a return to the past

It was Monday afternoon and Jeremie and Aelita were purposing their idea for a prototype of a new type of virtual reality simulator when they were suddenly curled up on a couch watching the same comedy they were streaming the day before. The joyous atmosphere of their previous day’s activity was replaced with an air of dread.

"Jeremie...? What just happened? Do you think it's..." Aelita trailed off.

"I think so Aelita, but I hope not. I still have my old laptop from Kadic, I'll get it and see if I can figure out what's going on. You text the others and see if they’re dealing with the same thing." He got up and went to the attic to retrieve said laptop.  


* * *

  
One minute odd was helping a family find a puppy, the next he was doing tricks on his skateboard, the surprise was so extreme that he almost fell off. Was that a return to the past? He thought, I better see if this happened to the others. He got off his skateboard, leaned against a wall, and took out his phone to text the others.  


* * *

  
Ulrich and Yumi just started mixed martial arts lessons with their high school group, when suddenly they found themselves instructing the children's class. The same kids that they had the day before. Yumi and Ulrich's eyes met as if to silently say -this can't be good-. After the session, when they had a chance to look at their phones in the group chat between the other former Lyoko Warriors.  
Aelita made the first text. _Did you guys feel a return to the past?_  
Odd was the first to respond. _yea it was so weird u think Canada  
*xana_ he corrected the autocorrect.

_  
I wondered what that felt like,_ texted William, the only member of the group to have never gone through one, _it was a bit anti-climatic._

_Jeremie is checking his old laptop to see if it’s from Lyoko_

_Wow he still has that thing!_ Odd exclaimed. __

_Well it has a lot of sentimental value, Lyoko is how we met_ Aelita explained. _Also, I think he was also a little worried that this might happen, and that computer would be the easiest way to find out if XANA was active._

_Hehe I guess your right! That would make me want to keep it on to see what happens_ Odd amits.

_  
Guys, we have a bit of a situation._ Jeremy started texting, _Lyoko has in fact been reactivated so that was most likely a return to the past._

_So does this mean we're going back to the factory!  
andhat the lyoko warriors are back in action! he double posted_

_*and that,_ he corected. 

__

__

__  
We probably should wait for Yumi and Ulrich to join before we start making plans Odd_ the pinkette suggested. _

__

__

__  
Still, this is going to be so much fun going back to lyoko and fighting some monsters again!_ Odd was clearly very excited by all of this._

_Some time passed before Yumi and Ulrich joined the chat on Yumi’s phone. _Sorry for not being able to respond sooner me and Ulrick were teaching a class for children so we both needed to be there._  
No worries  
Did you guys get retuned to the past too_ Odd responded once again double texting. 

__We read your convo and agree that we need to go back to the factory to figure out what’s going on. Do you want us to swing by the factory or wait for you to get here? _She offered, as she and Ulrich lived near the factory. _____

____I think that we should go together_ Aelita suggested. _  
Oh yeah! The teams getting back together!__ _ _

____I don't think it would be a good idea for me to deal with XANA_ William admitted.  
br> _That’s ok, if you don't feel comfortable going, but if you change your mind your welcome to come with us_ Aelita reassured him._ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	3. I Thought this was Over chapter 2: Becoming XANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Lyoko Warriors are back at the factory and Jeremie pretends to be XANA to get the atention of the new Lyoko Warriors.

Within a month and one more return to the past, everyone managed to get a chunk of time off so they could go back to the factory to find out exactly what was going on.

“Ah, the factory! It’s bin too long!” Odd exclaimed as he ran into the factory, and slid down a rope.

“It could have been longer,” Yumi replied, as the rest of the group followed the blond.

Despite what she said she felt sentimental as they all slid down the ropes to the factory floor.

Soon they wore once more in that old elevator, traveling down to the supercomputer room.

Jeremy immediately took his usual seat in front of the supercomputer, the chair seemed a lot smaller than when he was thirteen.

"So what's the plan, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I'm going to mimic XANA's effect on Lyoko, and safely mimic XANA’s power, hoping it will get the attention of the new Lyoko Warriors," Jeremie explained as he typed, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Can I get that in English?" Odd requested.

"He's going to activate a tower, and use that to cause some technology to safely malfunction, so it looks like XANA is attacking," Aelita translated.

"What kind of malfunctions are we talking about?" inquired Ulrick.

“Jeremie and I have been working on the code since we found out the supercomputer reactivated. any device connected to the school's wifi will show the XANA sign, and make repeatedly make a loud random sound”

Jeremie sat back in his chair and interlaced his fingers behind his head. "I just activated the tower now we just need to wait for them to notice it and arrive." He swerved his chair around to face his friends.

"So now we wait," commented Yumi, “and since it’s a Saturday they should be here quickly because they don’t need to figure a way out of class.”

“We did end up getting prety good at quickly getting out of class though,” stated Ulrick.

* * *

In a dorm room at Kadic Academy, a boy and a girl were intensely playing video games when the tv started glitching, the screen then turned black as made creepy sounds and a symbol appeared, a symbol whose meaning could only be comprehended by five other people at Kadic. The boy kept a level head, while the girl was cursing at the inopportune time the game crashed. Then their phones started making loud noises. The boy picked up his phone, to see that it was frozen displaying the XANA symbol.

The girl reached for her phone to see the same symbol no words needed to be spoken as they rushed out of the room.

* * *

In another dorm room, a girl happily lay in her bed reading, when her phone started making noise, she reached for it, saw the simple she was no longer happy. She ran out of the dorms. Doing so she running into two of the other students in the know, they exchanged a nod as they left the building, everyone's phone’s seemed to be admitting a cacophony of strange sounds so they believed that it was safe to assume that the other three would find out.

* * *

Deep in the woodland area of Kadic, lay two kids cuddling under the shade of the trees watching the wind blow through the leaves. When loud noises came out of their phones causing one of them to curl up and cover their ears. The other took out their phones saw the symbol, ran their phones away from the overstimulated girl, before running back to her, and helped her up and quickly guided her to the nearby manhole.

* * *

Elsewhere on campus, stood a group of girls laughing at a video playing on one of their phones. Then it happened there too all of their phones made a cacophony of noises as the screen’s content changed. And everyone started freaking out as one girl used the confusion to quietly leave the group without being noticed, so she could go to the place she thought that only five other people knew about.


	4. chapter 3: First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the new and old Lyoko Warriors meet for the first time.

_AN_

* * *

Sorry for being dead, I had a lot on my plate recently. Then again haven't we all?  
Now you get to properly meet everyone, sorry for the wait.

* * *

* * *

There was some grumbling and confusion from some of the kids, ok one of them, but soon all eleven of them complied and were sitting down in a circle,

“We probably should tell you about us and why we're here,” Yumi started, “we found this computer seventeen years ago, and were finally able to shut it down fifteen years ago.”

“Yup Were the OG Lyoko Warriors!” exclaimed Odd, “but you do need to turn it off XANA can get really dangerous!”

"What's it to you? it only targets us, plus we kinda can't do that," the fisty one said defensively.

“Let’s back up a little, let's go around and share names, then we can get into that” suggested the pinkete, “my name is Aelita, and the man in the cair is my husband, Jeremie.”

“Name’s Odd.”

“I’m Ulrich .”

“Yumi,” now that all the original Warriors were introduced was time for the teens.

“Name’s Ruby,” the fisty athletic gamer girl piped up, “I still don’t know what to make of all of you!” she judgmentally pointed at all the unfamiliar figures. she had long blond hair swept back into a ponytail. She sported a light blue sports tracksuit.

“Ruby, calm down! They didn’t do anything! And I don’t think that they will!” the social butterfly reprimanded the blond warrior, “Anyways, let's get back on track! Hi, I’m Diana!” she happy announced the shortest of the bunch with long brown hair that fell loosely down her back. She was dressed stylishly in a long purple shirt with a belt over black leggings.

“Damion,” the large boy simply said his name as his introduction, he had a sticking resemblance to Diana. He was casually dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

“Heh, I guess I’ll go next,” the overexcited bookworm, spoke as she adjusted her glasses. She had long jet black hair held off her face by a purple headband.

Next were the two who were in the campus woods.   
“I’m Rebecca, and this is my boyfriend, Sam,” spoke the feminism, she wore all black and had shoulder-length light brown hair. Sam had his arm loosely draped over her shoulders, his hair was cut short in a gender-neutral faction, and wore sweat pants, a graphic t-shirt, and an unzipped hoodie, looking rather uncoverable.

“Ok, now that we all know each other, let get down to the business of how you all got involved in this and why did you turn on the supercomputer and you haven’t it turned off, despite my warning,” the nerdy blond spoke. This made Natashia shift nervously. And sam’s gaze fell to the floor.

“Well, it was me and Sam, we came down here to explore, he wanted to get a look at the machinery,” Rebecca began to explain.

“A lot of the small parts were stripped,” Sam spoke for the first time, now that he started to speak, his girlfriend let him take over, was that your doing?” his gaze shifterd the man in the chair.”

“Well, ah yes, that was why I first came here,” he responded.

He nodded slightly to acknowledge his response before continuing. “So when we found after a quick look around we came back to the elevator, and by then I needed to see if I could open it, which I could. It wasn’t hard to find the pattern if you look at the way the keys were worn along with which keys themselves were worn,” he spoke as if doing that was as easy as tying your shoes. “So we came down here found the computer, which looked super cool, I wanted to play with it but Becca, thought that I should share it with my roommate Natasha and we shou- ”

“Whoa hold on a sec! Since when did the school have coed disarming!?” exclaimed Odd.

“I’m transgender, my parents can’t know so the school doesn’t know efficacy either, I also didn’t even know until a few months after the school year started, so I dorm with the girls,” his words were spoken very casually as if this was something that happens all the time, though if you listen closely you could hear the pain in his voice. He continued the story before the adults could form proper questions. “So, we dragged her here and we turned on the computer, we saw your message and the codes you gave us and the two of us saw this as the start of an amazingly fun game in coding. Next part’s yours, Natasha,” he invited his friend to share the next part.

“Well neither Sam, Rebecca nor myself wanted to test out the virtualization process, I was tutoring Ruby and ...Gigi...” her voice trailed off a little and the mood of the room became a little somber, the adults could all tell that was where something went wrong. “Well they're both the risk takers so I asked if they wanted to be guinea pigs, and they agreed. The virtualization went well, they had some fun in Lyoko for a bit then when I went to devirtualize, Gigi... I may have made a... typo...” she hung her head in shame; when she didn’t continue, Diana decided to take over.

“What happened was that her body got devitalized but she was in a coma, and we hope her mind is still in Lyoko, or somewhere in between,” now the original warriors knew why they can't turn off the computer.

Ulrich broke the brief silence that last statement created by asking how Diana and Damian got involved.

Diana answered for both of them, “ well, Rebbecca’s my roommate, the first XANA attack happened I was in my room and so was Rebecca and Sam, and Sam got a text and told Rebecca that it was real and they needed to go to Lyoko, I thought that was a video game but then Sam ran, I’ve never seen him move fast like ever,” that caused a sheepish expression to cross the boy’s face, “so of course my curiosity got the better of me” a sheepish expression appeared on the boy’s face. She answered the next question before it could be asked. “My brother got involved because even though they told me not to tell anyone, I felt that I needed to tell him, even though I have lots of people I hang out with Damian was really my only real friend.”

* * *

* * *

  


_AN_

* * *

I know I just dropped a lot of character description on you all at once, I just wanted to give you a good idea of what the new warriors look like.

Tell me what you think, and please click that star and like this piece!

* * *

* * *

  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m cutting it off here because the next chapter will be long, and I wanted to give you something.  
> Next chapter you will actually meet the new cast.


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the new Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead, I had a lot on my plate recently. Then again haven't we all?  
> Now you get to properly meet everyone, sorry for the wait.

Sorry for being dead, I had a lot on my plate recently. Then again haven't we all?  
Now you get to properly meet everyone, sorry for the wait.

* * *

  


* * *

There was some grumbling and confusion from some of the kids, ok one of them, but soon all eleven of them complied and were sitting down in a circle,

“We probably should tell you about us and why we're here,” Yumi started, “we found this computer seventeen years ago, and were finally able to shut it down fifteen years ago.”

“Yup Were the OG Lyoko Warriors!” exclaimed Odd, “but you do need to turn it off XANA can get really dangerous!”

"What's it to you? it only targets us, plus we kinda can't do that," the fisty one said defensively.

“Let’s back up a little, let's go around and share names, then we can get into that” suggested the pinkete, “my name is Aelita, and the man in the cair is my husband, Jeremie.”

“Name’s Odd.”

“I’m Ulrick.”

“Yumi,” now that all the original Warriors were introduced was time for the teens.

“Name’s Ruby,” the fisty athletic gamer girl piped up, “I still don’t know what to make of all of you!” she judgmentally pointed at all the unfamiliar figures. she had long blond hair swept back into a ponytail. She sported a light blue sports tracksuit.

“Ruby, calm down! They didn’t do anything! And I don’t think that they will!” the social butterfly reprimanded the blond warrior, “Anyways, let's get back on track! Hi, I’m Diana!” she happy announced the shortest of the bunch with long brown hair that fell loosely down her back. She was dressed stylishly in a long purple shirt with a belt over black leggings.

“Damion,” the large boy simply said his name as his introduction, he had a sticking resemblance to Diana. He was casually dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

“Heh, I guess I’ll go next,” the overexcited bookworm, spoke as she adjusted her glasses. She had long jet black hair held off her face by a purple headband.

Next were the two who were in the campus woods.  
“I’m Rebecca, and this is my boyfriend, Sam,” spoke the feminism, she wore all black and had shoulder-length light brown hair. Sam had his arm loosely draped over her shoulders, his hair was cut short in a gender-neutral faction, and wore sweat pants, a graphic t-shirt, and an unzipped hoodie, looking rather uncoverable.

“Ok, now that we all know each other, let get down to the business of how you all got involved in this and why did you turn on the supercomputer and you haven’t it turned off, despite my warning,” the nerdy blond spoke. This made Natashia shift nervously. And sam’s gaze fell to the floor.

“Well, it was me and Sam, we came down here to explore, he wanted to get a look at the machinery,” Rebecca began to explain.

“A lot of the small parts were stripped,” Sam spoke for the first time, now that he started to speak, his girlfriend let him take over, was that your doing?” his gaze shifterd the man in the chair.”

“Well, ah yes, that was why I first came here,” he responded.

He nodded slightly to acknowledge his response before continuing. “So when we found after a quick look around we came back to the elevator, and by then I needed to see if I could open it, which I could. It wasn’t hard to find the pattern if you look at the way the keys were worn along with which keys themselves were worn,” he spoke as if doing that was as easy as tying your shoes. “So we came down here found the computer, which looked super cool, I wanted to play with it but Becca, thought that I should share it with my roommate Natasha and we shou- ”

“Whoa hold on a sec! Since when did the school have coed disarming!?” exclaimed Odd.

“I’m transgender, my parents can’t know so the school doesn’t know efficacy either, I also didn’t even know until a few months after the school year started, so I dorm with the girls,” his words were spoken very casually as if this was something that happens all the time. He continued the story before the adults could form proper questions. “So, we dragged her here and we turned on the computer, we saw your message and the codes you gave us and the two of us saw this as the start of an amazingly fun game in coding. Next part’s yours, Natasha,” he invited his friend to share the next part.

“Well neither Sam, Rebecca nor myself wanted to test out the virtualization process, I was tutoring Ruby and ...Gigi...” her voice trailed off a little and the mood of the room became a little somber, the adults could all tell that was where something went wrong. “Well they're both the risk takers so I asked if they wanted to be guinea pigs, and they agreed. The virtualization went well, they had some fun in Lyoko for a bit then when I went to devirtualize, Gigi... I may have made a... typo...” she hung her head in shame; when she didn’t continue, Diana decided to take over.

“What happened was that her body got devitalized but she was in a coma, and we hope her mind is still in Lyoko, or somewhere in between,” now the original warriors knew why they can't turn off the computer.

Ulrich broke the brief silence that last statement created by asking how Diana and Damian got involved.

Diana answered for both of them, “ well, Rebbecca’s my roommate, the first XANA attack happened I was in my room and so was Rebecca and Sam, and Sam got a text and told Rebecca that it was real and they needed to go to Lyoko, I thought that was a video game but then Sam ran, I’ve never seen him move fast like ever,” that caused a sheepish expression to cross the boy’s face, “so of course my curiosity got the better of me” a sheepish expression appeared on the boy’s face. She answered the next question before it could be asked. “My brother got involved because even though they told me not to tell anyone, I felt that I needed to tell him, even though I have lots of people I hang out with Damian was really my only real friend.”

* * *

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AN_
> 
> * * *
> 
> I know I just dropped a lot of character description on you all at once, I just wanted to give you a good idea of what the new warriors look like.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear a bit from the original Lyoko Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter...

“Hey I just realized something, how are they able to deactivate towers?” Yumi pointed out.   
  
“Yea! Einstein, how can they do that? They don’t have Aelita like we did before XANA messed with our DNA,” Odd questioned further.   
  
“That was in the second video” Sam sounded board.   
  
“There was a second video?” Ulrich asked.   
  
“We made a video to go off when someone gets to the supercomputer after a tower was activated,” Aelita responded.   
  
“I thought it would be more fitting to make another, pointing things of that nature. As for the problem of deactivating the tower, Aelita and myself came up with a way to infuse Lyoko code into the first person to enter Lyoko after the first tower was activated. they would gain the ability to deactivate towers, along with the ability to manipulate Lyoko in the same way that Aelita can,” Jeremie explained.   
  
“Ok, then who’s your princess?” the blond joked.   
  
He was greeted by confused stares from the teens   
  
“When we found Lyoko, I was the only one who could deactivate towers,” Aelita began, “I didn’t have any attacks at first, and even later my attacks were not as strong as the others, so because I needed to be protected on the way to the tower, Odd started calling me princess, and the name sort of stuck,” she explained.   
  
“Well, guys I guess you can call me princess!” Damion laughed at the irony of how one of the physically toughest in the group can be the ‘princess. The rest of the group started laughing as well   
  
“Bro, I’m totally calling you that from now on,” Daina teased.   
  
“Same!” responded Ruby in between laughs.   
  
Once everyone calmed down, Natasha voiced her own question, one that was in the back of the minds of all of the teens, “How did you find this and why didn’t you turn it off when it got dangerous, I’m guessing that there was no message left for you but you must have realized that this was dangerous?”   
  
The adults started to explain, Natisha intervened exasperatedly “OK so let me get this straight you didn’t turn off the crazy dangerous supercomputer because you wanted to bring what could have been an AI to life! And you all let him!”   
  
“I guess it does sound reckless if you put it that way...” Jeremie mumbled.   
  
“Woh -woh-” Sam forced his way into the conversation, “can we skip that and focus on how he accomplished every weebs dream of bringing their virtual wifu dash husbando to life!”   
  
“Wifu?” Jeremie, like most of the people in the room, had never heard the term.   
  
“It’s weeb for a female anime character that you're in love with, it’s husbando for a guy,” Sam paused, “but it can be broadened to any fictitious character, and at that point as far as you knew Aelita could just be very well written IA.” with that he laughed. Making the original Lyoko warriors very uncoverable. And the pink-haired woman looked ashamed and guilty for being the cause.   
  
Lucky for them XANA was on their side at that moment it activated a tower, sending off alarms on the supercomputer.   
  
“Mind id we do this one?” Yumi requested, “for old time’s sake.”   
  
Everyone agreed and the OG warriors, sans Jeremie, climbed down to the scanner room. the remaining one started typing, Natasha was quickly standing directly over his shoulder watching his every keystroke.   
  
“Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization.” He pressed a key, waited a moment for the next group to enter the scanner. “Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Virtualization!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you're reading please click that like star and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	7. chapter 6: Virtualization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OG Lyoko Warriors are back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I will be switching back and forth from Lyoko to the factory.

* * *

  
Odd and Aelita’s digital forms appeared mid-air in a virtual forest, just like fifteen years ago, they managed to land gracefully, on the digital ground. Yumi and Ulrich digitizing and landing in the same manner. Excluding the Warriors, there were only trees as far as the eyes could see.

“What no welcoming committee?” Odd joked immediately after landing.

With the lack of a monster, the warriors had time to think.

“Well some things never change,” Ulrich stated as he looked around the forest sector noting no notable differences from how it looked when he battled XANA as a tween.

“Speaking of not changing our Lyoko forms haven’t aged much either,” Yumi pointed out, “do you know why that is?”

“Um, well, I actually have a theory on that, we’ll talk later I’m sending you your vehicles now, the tower is south of you.”

* * *

**Factory**

* * *

  
“-The tower is south of you,” Jeremie lifted his fingers from the keyboard after entering the proper code.”

“You. can. program. Vehicles!” exclaimed, “Sam! come over here and watch what he types in case he shows something else!!”

“Nah,” Sam lackadaisically respond from across the room, “If I get the code from him, then we won’t get to figure it out ourselves,” he pointed out. His roommate couldn't quite come up with a valid rebuttal, she opened and closed her mouth several times, proving that she was trying to come up with one.

The man in the chair had stopped paying attention to the children's’ conversation to focus on his team in Lyoko. That was fine because everyone but Natasha was ignoring him.

“Ooh ooh, When you make them think you can customize them! Ooh! And let me design them!” Diana was getting really excited about the possibilities.  
br>  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way. And now that we know we can mod Lyoko we’re gonna have fun,” the transboy grinned. All of the teens were getting excited about all of the possibilities, “but I think my project takes some priority.”  


* * *

**Lyoko**

* * *

  
Vihacals materialized in front of the warriors.

Aelita virtualized her wings, as the rest of the warriors went to their respective ride. “Oh Overboard, how I’ve missed you so,” Odd announced as he began to ride it.

“No kidding,” Ulrich replied, mounting his Overbike.

“Boys and their toys,” Yumi stated with a shrug, earning a small giggle from the other female in Lyoko. But she couldn’t deny that it did feel good to get back on the Overwing.

They started heading south as Jeremie’s disembodied voice filled the air. “You've got company, ten monsters heading your way from the east.”

“Then what are we waiting for let’s fight some monsters!” exclaimed Ulrich as he drew his swords. as he turned south to find an army of ten small krankerlots approaching.

"Of all the monsters we could come across it had to be krankerlots!" Yumi cursed.

"Come on Yumi, these things are a joke to beat!" Odd replied aiming his arm "Lazer arrow!" He shouted as a small arrow launched from his wrist hitting a krankerlots right in the XANA symbol. Then the remaining little guys started firing their lasers at the warriors; who scrambled dogging the red beams. “Still got it!” exclaimed Odd.

Yumi jumped to avoid one of the said beams and while doing a flip threw her fans one hit and destroyed one, but her other fan hit only air. Ulrich ran up turning left and right dodging the lasers, he pushed momentarily as a laser hit him in the left shoulder but he continued on words yelling triplicate splitting himself into three attacking and destroying three of them with his swords.

Aelita attacked them from the sky with her energy blasts taking out two of them.

Once those were taken care of the warriors sped right to the tower, with no other adversary.

“Your up princess,” Odd told her. Even though all of them could deactivate a tower, it seemed fitting that Aelita should take this one.

With that she landed and walked up to its base, facing though to the other side and walking up to the console, if her digital body could get goosebumps she would be covered in them, as she deactivated the tower.

* * *

  


* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	8. Chapter 7: A Job Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OG warriors return from Lyoko and some plans for the future start forming.

Jeremie lay back in his chair, as it rotated away from the supercomputer, smiling with the nostalgia of a job well done as the elevator hissed open.   
  
“I had forgotten the feeling of euphoria that I get when I deactivate a tower,” Alieta commented.   
  
“Yeah! Even just good to fight in Lyoko again! it felt great!! I never thought I’d miss being a big purple cat,” Odd laughed.   
  
“I only wish it wasn’t so easy,” Ulrich complained, with a smile on his face, we were just facing kankrelats!”   
  
“Yea, some of the monsters can be pretty tuff, but it’s nothing that we can't handle, right team!” Ruby grinned.   
  
“Not like we have much of a choice if we want to save Gigi,” Natasha mumbled, she was still mentally beating herself up over that typo. Damian hesitated before admitting that they do need to be better at fighting.   
  
“Ulrich and I run marshall arts studio on the other side of the town, you can all join for free,” Yumi suggested.   
  
“Don’t know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna take you up on that offer,” Sam responded immediately, surprising every one of his friends.   
  
“Uh, Sam? You're really going to do this? You have like no mussels, you're all brains, no brawns, plus in Lyoko, you’re a kinda a distance fighter, you don’t do melee, at all,” Ruby pointed out.   
  
“That exactly why this is important, I need to get fit, not just for Lyoko, but I’m trans and the world is not very trans-friendly, there’s a good chance that at some point I may be attacked for that, and need to defend myself,” no one knew how to respond to that. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.   
  
Eventually, Natasha broke the silence, ”I don’t think I’ve ever heard you even vaguely say anything in regards future.” He just got a shrug in response.   
  
"That's because I generally don't think about it, it's easier this way," he responded with a dismissive shrug.   
  
“If Sam’s going, I’m going too!” his girlfriend piped up.   
  
“It couldn’t hurt,” answered Damian.   
  
“Lyoko me does fight melee so I should go, for the fighting, my body doesn't need any more training,” the tomboy smirked.   
  
“If you're all in I should go too it will be fun!” Diana exclaimed, “I just need to find a way to get the time to go, it’s already hard enough to get away from the group to fight XANA and hang with you guys,” she mumbled, thinking about how she can keep her already strained social life intact. “Are you going to come to Natasha?” Ruby asked.   
  
“No, no, I’m good, I just work the supercomputer, I don't need to fight or be in peak physical condition,” she huffed.   
  
“Doesn't that sound familiar?” Yumi teased, giving a light punch to the blond genius. He explained before any of the youngins could ask, ”when we were in your position, was and still am very much a brains over brawns person, I was the one that ran the supercomputer a good portion of the code, not that you didn’t help Aelita, but there were times that I did need to move quickly to get to the factory.”   
  
“I may actually have a solution for that,” everyone looked at Sam, who was leaning back propped up on his arms behind him, mindlessly looking at the ceiling, “although we are able to make some sort of link between one Natasha or my laptops, we can’t make a real connection unless I am in Lyoko, working with Natasha from my end as well, but even that’s limited. I’ve been playing around with an idea in my head, that I think will work. I’m a bit of a tech genius, and I have a way to securely extend blue tooth’s reach, indefinitely. I had them cover my home town, synced to a few dozen devices, I was able to control them from my computer, oh the pranks I pulled with that,” he let out a crooked grin, “I can make the supercomputer blue tooth compatible, the super any laptop, tablet or even phone, that’s connected, can do everything the supercomputer can do,” he said that as if it was the most basic thing in the world, “I just can’t do it now, because of money, at home I would use my parents' credit cards... but they caught on,” he let out a sigh, “one of the reasons they sent me here, as there way of legally kicking me out.” “If money is the only problem, I can fix that,” Aelita smiled walked towards the laid back boy, taking out a credit card, ”money is not a problem for Jeremie and I, this credit card has a very high limit, buy whatever you need to make those devices,” he grinned as he sat up and took the credit card looked at it turned it over, thanked her and handed it back, to the shock of everyone in the room.   
  
“You’re seriously turning down that offer!?” Ruby exclaimed, saying what was on everyone else’s mind.   
  
“I didn’t I just memorized the key information,” he once again acted like it was completely normal. “I have a great memory, you know that.”   
  
“I assume that that's the reason she wanted you to watch my keystrokes, so you can memorize them and be able to reproduce them. You don’t have to worry about that Aelita and myself can help code any program you need, even though XANA no longer targets us, we still want Xana to be neutralized as fast as possible,” He told the young warriors.   
  
Diana was checking her phone, which was getting bombarded by texts from her other friends, “Rebbeca, my other friends are wondering where I am, got a fun cover story?” She smiled. She responded almost immediately, ”Damian, has an ear condition, that acts up when he hears loud noises for an extended period of time so you needed to make sure he got to the infirmary, so the nurse can help him, and you stayed there too keep him company.”   
  
“Thanks!” she replied while texting, “since, I know nothing about this stuff, I’m gonna head out!” with that she walked to the elevator, she looked at her phone one more time, “It’s almost dinner time, we prob should all go back.”   
  
“Finally I’m starving,” Ruby said, relieved.   
  
“We can't leave yet we have no way of reaching you,” Rebecca spoke softly.   
  
“Someone say your phone number, I’ll text you everyone’s number later and they can text me everyone’s contact info.” Ulrich was the first to respond, sharing his number before the students ran back to the academy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a hardware genius, I did put some thought into it, but I have no idea if what Sam did is even possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	9. Chapter 8: what do they think(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new warriors talk about how they feel about these adults.

The young warriors climbed out of the sewers and back onto campus, Diana ran off to meet up with her other friends. Rebecca started heading to the cafeteria with Damian, Natasha, and Ruby but was called back by Sam. He reminded her that they needed to collect their phones that he stashed away when their sound was too overwhelming for her. She had completely forgotten about that. They went to get them with the intent of meeting the others in the cafeteria.   
  
Ruby spoke as the couple sat down with their friends. “So what do you think of those old warriors? I think it’s a bit too convenient and we shouldn’t fully trust them just yet they could be sent by XANA, but these guys," she made a vague gesture towards their friends, "seem to be all for it. What do you guys think?” she took a fork full of food as she finished asking.   
  
“This does seem to be too good to be true, but he was on the intro video for the supercomputer, so that has to count for something and this is way more advanced than anything XANA can do. They seem nice enough, I mean that woman gave me her credit card, and basically told me to do what I want, having money will be useful,” Sam responded, “I believe that Rebbeca also has some concerns about them.”   
  
“So you were talking about this on your way here,” Natasha incorrectly assumed.   
  
“No, but she’s been tapping her thumb against her fingers ever since we met them, she doesn't usually do that for this long unless something is bothering her,” he responded and everyone looked at her fingers to see that and, much to her embarrassment, she was, in fact, doing that and forced herself to stop.   
  
“You know that no one at this table cares, we all know that it’s just something that you do sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Sam reassured.   
  
“You're not doing anything bad, it’s just something they do, everyone’s got something,” Damian added his words of comfort. This earned positive non-verbal confirmations from Ruby and Natasha.   
  
Now that she felt more at ease she was willing to attempt to share her thoughts. “I don’t know how to put it, it’s just that their not one of us,” she mumbled.   
  
“I know you like feeling special but this is a good thing,” Sam started, as he put his hand on top of hers, “I now have money to build cool stuff, and that blond man in the chair, I forgot his name,” Sam’s memory is amazing but the one thing that he can't seem to remember was names, unless he sees it written out while looking at the person. He remembered that the pinkete was named Aelita Belpois but that was the only name he fully retained.   
  
“-Jeremie,” Rebbeca interjected, she on the other hand never forgets a name.   
  
“-ok, Jeremie seems to be really good with coding, he was able to bring someone from Lyoko to the real world, so he can probably help us bring back Gigi,” everyone agreed leaving her the odd man, or woman, out.   
  
Sam finished eating quickly eager to go back to his shared room to start shopping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	10. AN William

AN(9/20)

Ok, so I’ve gotten a bunch of comments(on other sites) about the lack of William, I left him out because I never really thought of him as a Lyoko Warrior. I found a way to get around this I will be updating chapter one and the prologue soon, and all will be explained


	11. chapter 9: What do you Think? part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OG warriors discuss the new ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead, school stuff had kept me from writing.

"Know what, those kids were on to something going back for dinner, we should grab some grub too,” Odd announced as the new warriors left the room.

“So I see you're still thinking with your stomach,” Ulrich chuckled, everyone but Odd joined in.

“Hey, what can I say I like to eat!” despite his attitude towards food, he was still as scrawny as he was in middle school.

“Oh Odd, some things just never change,” Aelita smiled.

“Pizza good with everyone?” Ulrich asked, before ordering a few pies as they left the factory  


* * *

  
“What does everyone think about these kids,” Yumi asked once the group settled in at her house with their food.

“They don’t seem to know what there doing, I mean the girl who seems to be the primary programmer didn’t even know that you can make modifications on Lyoko.”

“Cut them some slack Jeremie, not everyone can be a super genius, plus it took you a while to make things for us” Yumi replied. He opened his mouth started to speak but had to stop as he could not come up with a valid response. This caused the group, to laughed at his expense.

“Aelita, you seem to trust that Sam kid a lot,” Ulrich brought up once the laughter died down.

“Enough to give him your credit card,” Jeremie added he did not sound very pleased about that.

“Jeremie, he seemed to know what he was talking about, and imagine how much easier everything would have been if you could do everything you needed the supercomputer for from your laptop,” she pointed out.

He let out a sigh, “you're right, but we still should have talked about it first.”

“I’ll be sure to do that next time, we encounter a broke tech genius that is trying to fight XANA,” she teased, he got flustered as the group laughed at his expense once again.

“I think he’s cool and really strong, a few years ago I had a trans boyfriend,” Odd started.

“Wait! you like guys?” Ulrich asked in shock, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

“I didn’t know that he was a boy when we started dating, hell! He didn’t even know that he was a boy. What was I supposed to do? Dump him? He was still the same person! And it was actually the longest relationship I ever had, he really got me, and so what if I'm a little bi! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Odd got a little bit defensive at the end. “Any way where still friends I’m sure that he’d be willing to help Sam out a bit, you know, make his life a little easier. That may have been part of the reason his parents kicked him out, that’s what happened to Jack,” his voice grew solum and serious, “he showed me that it’s really hard to be trans. The social pressure was hard as an adult, I can’t even imagine how hard it would be in middle school...” he paused before changing the subject, “ hey, Ulrich, did you get there numbers yet?”

“I don't think so,” he took out his phone to check, “yeah, no text.”

“I think that they’ll make great warriors, and they seem to have the excuses covered, Rebbeca had a good excuse for Diana immediately,” Yumi commented remembering how many times they had to cut class to fight XANA. They can only use the infirmary lie so many times.

“I don’t like that she has another friend group,” Ulrich voiced, “even with all of the excuses in the world she might not always be able to escape and get to Lyoko.”

“Well you can’t just tell her to ditch them, let her at least try to have her social life, and if it becomes a choice, I'm sure that she’ll pick Lyoko,” Yumi replied confidently.

“XANA won’t give her the option,” Jeremie pointed out.

A look of dread crossed Ulrich’s face as he came to a realization, “since we were just in Lyoko, we’ll be on XANA’s hit list again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	12. A Meeting of  the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelita, Jeremie, Sam and Natasha, get together to fix the supper scanner and talk code

Not much sleeping happened in Sam and Natasha’s room. Both were excited about different things. Well, They were both excited to meet with the brains behind Lyoko’s previous period of power, Sam was also excited about having someone who would actually understand gender, the way he experienced it. Of course, Sam was not the main reason for the lack of sleep. Natasha was hectic trying to organize everything for the next morning. She had to make sure that every function, or even a slightly complex series of lines, was properly commented, following standard commenting standards. She also felt the need to confer with her roommate, who helped write it, whether something was clear enough. She was afraid of sloppy coding giving the adults a bad impression on them and their ability to code in general; Sam, on the other hand, didn’t particularly care. Although he did see the benefit of adding some extra comments to the code, he believed that the code would speak for itself when it comes to their coding capabilities and that slight inconsistencies in the comments were nothing to worry about.   
  
It was around one when Natasha felt that the code was presentable. Sam had fallen asleep a bit earlier, after convincing the other programmer that she was capable of wording the comments by herself. He was no stranger to falling asleep while there was light emitting from the computer, as the other genius would often stay up late playing video games, while Sam liked to get plenty of sleep. The key words being liked to, as, since they turned on the supercomputer that doesn’t always happen. He tends to lose track of time when making complex code.   


* * *

  
Morning rolled around and Natasha and Sam left campus to walk to the factory, through town, not the sewers. While they were an efficient way to travel, Sam had a particularly strong sense of smell, and would rather not travel through the sewers. The girl was visibly overly excited and bursting with questions, while her companion maintained a calm exterior. A few times the former would walk faster and nervously pester the other about how they should have used the sewers due to a fear of being late. He would always respond by telling her the time, and how long it would take them to reach the factory at their now slightly accelerated pace.

It was nine forty-eight, the same time that Sam had calculated, when they arrived at the factory and they had to wait for the elevator, so Jeremie and Aelita must already be there.

Jeremie was sitting in the chair at the supercomputer, scanning lines of code. He had a laptop open on his lap. Aelita was nowhere to be seen; he didn’t seem to notice their entrance. Sam sat down at the base of the holographic Lyoko and took out and started up his laptop. Natasha decided to go right up to him to see exactly what he was doing. The girl’s intrusion brought him back to reality.

“Uh, so you two are having some problems with the super scanner program if I'm not mistaken,” he asked, looking away from the screens.

“Yeah, we can’t figure out why it doesn't work. Our current theory is that there is a connection error that doesn't really fit within the confines of your software,” the boy called up from the floor.

“I thought that could be the problem, and after looking at the supercomputer I was sure of it” he pushed up his glasses. “Lyoko has changed to a different part of its network sending it through different access networks, making my localization code unusable. We need to start from scratch finding and localize it,* Lucky for you, we already started working on it. Aelita is in a tower, to help us make a connection.”

“Wow, how did you come up with the idea of linking your computer to Lyoko via a person in a tower?” Natasha asked eagerly.

“Well, Aelita was trapped in Lyoko for quite some time and we used that link to communicate,” he responded, “I think I located the network,” he announced.

“Point me in the right direction and I can hook it up, remote technology is my specialty,” Sam requested. Jeremie supplied the information, and the boy’s fingers started to fly across his keyboard. Natasha ran over to watch him, pointing out all of the possible errors that he made. In the meantime, Jeremie and Aelita were quietly talking about other changes and how that might affect any of their other codes, letting the kids try to figure it out.

Soon they made a breakthrough as the pink-haired girl appeared on the boy’s laptop, this was cause for celebration on everyone’s part. “Now I just need to merge Jeremy’s code to find the fluctuations of the address,” he spoke after the short celebration was done.

“That should be a simple transfer, Aelita, I’m bringing you in”, the blond announced.

“Tell me about it, he’s already almost done,” Natasha told him, as the women entered the room.

“Wow, you really work fast,”

“Matching frequencies is kind of a specialty of mine,” he said again, shaking off the compliment; “let's test this out,” he announces as he launched it, and images of the towers appeared on the screen. He took a flash drive out of his pocket and put the code on it before handing it to his roommate, who was getting out her laptop to download the program.

“So, the other day you programmed vehicles for the people on Lyoko! How!” Natasha demanded, “and do we design them or if so, what format do you use for the designs?”

“(I don’t understand this level computer stuff so insert that here)” He answered, with the girl hanging on every word he said. “I can show you the code I used to make them for my friends if you want,” he offered, she immediately took him up on that offer, he started to get up, when Aelita offered to get it for him as she was already standing. She went to a cardboard box full of CDs in the corner of the room and looked through its contents until she found the one labeled “Vehicles.”

Natasha’s phone buzzed in her pocket, “don’t bother,” Sam told her, “It’s the text I sent to our group asking what everyone wants for their vehicles and that they need to get Rebecca to describe it and or Diana to draw it,” he explained, getting up to look at all of Jeremie’s codes. They kept going through code after code, with explanations on how they were made, while they thought about how it could be implemented to fit their gaggle of friends, questioning the adults as they saw fit. The original warriors also taught them everything that they knew about the supercomputer, as the more they knew about it the safer the world would be. The student’s phones buzzed occasionally as the other new warriors figured out what they wanted in their vehicles. They spent the whole day talking realizations and handmade codes, coded by both the teens and adults. Each had something to say about the others. It was really useful to have another set of eyes on Natasha and Sam’s code, Jeremie and Aelita were able to find errors that they had previously overlooked. Sam also further explained what devices he planned on making, to make their lives easier.

Eventually, Sam got a call from his girlfriend, telling them to come to dinner and that she has a description of what everyone wants for their vehicle. This caused that day’s meeting of the minds to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't know the complexity of the supercomputer, please pretend this makes sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	13. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact info has been exchanged

An hour later, Natasha came into the room she shared with Sam, to find him with two notebooks full of plans and calculations. A few failed attempts were crumpled up and scattered across the room. He also had his laptop open, doing research on different mechanical components, and where to get them.  
  
“Did you send him our contact info?” she asked as she went to the desk to set her laptop up for her secrete guilty pleasure, known only to her roommate, online gaming. She knew the answer, and not just because they didn’t contact her, for someone with such an amazing memory, he tends to be very forgetful.  
  
“Oh yeah...” the boy mumbled awkwardly, proving Natasha right, “give me a minute.”  
  
“No, now, or, you’ll forget again,” sometimes she felt more like his mom than his friend.  
  
Sam got out his phone and sent a text to the brown-haired man, sharing the contacts for everyone in the group. Then, as an afterthought, texted who it was. “Done,” he announced. deciding that he was done working for the day, the boy switched browser windows to the manga that he and Rebecca were reading.  


* * *

  
Ulrich’s phone went off while they were watching a monster movie that Odd insisted that they watched, despite the blond texting throughout the entire thing. When questioned, an hour ago, he just said that it was something important.

“Guess who finally decided to text back,” the brown-haired man smirked, as he looked at his phone.

“Good, I was starting to worry that he’d forget and Einstein would have to fake another XANA attack!” Odd half-joked.

“I’m putting their contact info in our group chat,” he told them while doing just that. Soon all of their phones went off, and everyone added everyone’s contacts, as Ulrich sent the boy all of their contact info.

Yumi took the liberty of setting up a group chat for both generations of Lyoko Warriors. Odd was the first to add to it.

“Hello, new Lyoko warriors! This is Odd! One of the OG Lyoko warriors!” he texted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know that it's short but this is just where the chapters should break, I hope still you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	14. chapter 11: Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lyoko Warriors set up a group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this chapter chatroom style with several chats going on simultaneously. I’m bolding and right aligning all side chats. The side chat remains the same until a different side chat is declared. And no, Sam’s gender will not be the main plot just one of the subplots I plan on writing for this story.

All Lyoko Warriors’ chat 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odd: Hello, new lyoko warriors! This is Odd one of the OG Lyoko warriors!  
  
Yumi: Ok so does everyone have everyone’s number or do we all need to introduce ourselves?  
Ruby: no one sent us any of your numbers sam >:(  
  
Sam: They never game me their numbers  
  
Ulrich: that would be my fault I never game him our numbers  
Ulrich: This is Ulrich btw'

  
  
**New chat: Sam, Odd, and Jack**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Odd: Hey sam! There’s soemone I want you to meet**  
  
**Jack: I’m Odd’s friend Jack**  
  
**Sam: I’m Sam, but I’m sure you already knew that.**

  
  
Jeremie: all of us “OG” warriors have all of your numbers. This is Jeremie Belpois.  
  
Yumi: Yumi

  
  
Sam to Rebecca  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam: can you ask them to send selfies so I know who’s who...  
  
Rebecca: ok, you get nervous about the weirdest things<3 Sam: you're one to talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Aelita: I’m Aelita, but we have something important we need to talk about  
  
Aelita: (typing)  
  
Rebecca: can the OG warriors send selfies so we can match names with people  
  
*Aelita stops typing and all of the OG warriors sent pics of themselves, Jeremie takes selfies like a boomer*

**Sam, Odd, and Jack**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Jack: Odd told me your trans**  
**Jack: I’m a transman too. I’m trans too I’ve been living as a man for years I’ve been on T for almost seven years. I got top surgery last year too much gatekeeping**

  
  
Aelita:(typing)  
  


**Sam: no need to brag**

  
Aelita: now that we all know introduced ourselves we have something very important to talk to you all about. Since we went to Lyoko again XANA maybe after us so you should check in with us before doing a return to the past.

  
  
**Jack: What I’m trying to say is if you want I can be ur big brother and help you navigate the world while trans because I was once in your shoes**  
  


Natasha: then how will we always know when XANA attacks, the super scan program you left us doesn't always pick up everything. Sam and I worked on it a little but the code is so convoluted that we don’t know how to fix it  
Natasha: have you ever heard of commenting your code?  
Natasha: Sam I’m talking to you too.

  
  
**Sam: IF you know what I go through I could use a big brother.**  
**Sam: My parents practically kicked me out when they found out that I like girls**  
**Sam: There’s no way can find out that I’m not cis.**

  
  
Jeremie: Well, I wasn't expecting other people to really be working on it and I knew what I was coding so I felt no need. Let’s have everyone evolved with coding meet me at the factory at ten am tomorrow morning.  
  
Jack: My parents kicked me out when I told them so I know the feeling  
  
Sam: How did you survive?  
  
Natasha: I can't wait I have so many questions!

  
  
**Jack: I know that this sounds cheesy but it’s true, my friends**  
**Jack: mainly Odd**  
  
**Odd: mainly!?**  
  
**Jack: ok, I moved in with Odd for a bit lol**

  
  
Aelita: will Sam be coming as well?

  
**Jack: I was also almost done which collage and managed to land a job quickly**  
**Jack: I haven’t talked to my family in years**  
  
  
**Sam: Ok I’ll be your little brother**

  
Natasha: he doesn't seem to be paying attention to this conversation but he’s definitely doing something on his phone idk what’s more important than this  
  
Sam: I’m talking to someone else  
Sam: yes I’ll be there  
  
Diana: I’m saying this in the nicest way possible since when do you have other friends?  
  
Sam: I’m just going to ignore that comment Ruby: lol  
  
Sam: Odd introduced me to his trans friend  
Sam: So I’m talking to him  
  
Damian: I’m glad that you have someone that you can talk  
  
Yumi: so was that who you were texting all night  
  
Rebecca: It’s great that he has someone to talk to about this especially since he refuses to use social media.  
  


**Jack: I gtg but before big bro needs to know if your binding in a dangerous way**  
  
**Sam: I can't get a binder because I know I will wear it for too long**  
**Sam: I also do a lot of surprise exercise**  
**Sam: I stack sports bras and wear baggy shirts and hoodies**  
**Sam: but dysphoria still drives me crazy**  
  
**Jack: Look into transtape it’s a way to bind that you can safely wear all day even when you exercise**  
  
**Sam: I don’t have any money**  
  
**Jack: I’ll pay for it**  
  
**Sam: thanks brother**  
  
**Jack: I know how terrible dysphoria I can't imagine how bad it is when your not out and are constantly deadnamed and misgendered**  
  
**Sam: I’m at boarding school I have to use the girls bathroom locker room and showers there are no non gendered options**  
  
**Jack: I’m sorry Sam but I;m here if you ever need to talk**  
  
**Odd: I’m so glad I introcued you to!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	15. Chapter 13:  Let's make Vehicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Damian, Rebecca, and Diana design their Lyoko vehicles

The other new Lyoko Warriors were hanging out at the pool. All of the Warriors, except Sam, enjoyed swimming. Sam used to like it until he realized that he was trans and stopped feeling comfortable in a bathing suit. They can sometimes convince him to go swimming with them. They heard Damian’s phone ring from the benches. Whenever the group was split up they and someone was at the pool they always made sure that someone’s phone was on ring on the bench, hidden under towels, just in case there’s a XANA attack. They rushed over to find that it was a text to the group from Sam. He dried off his hands and opened the text and read it out loud to the group.

“So we can make your vehicles for Lyoko, they can be anything that you want just have Diana draw it and Rebbeca be able to describe it so we know exactly what we're coding.”

Everyone got excited at the idea of descending their very own vehicles.

“Let’s all dry off and meet in me and Rebecca’s room, ”Diana, told everyone.  


* * *

  
Soon the four of them were gathered in the girls’ room, sitting on the bed Diana was at the desk, armed with a sketchbook and a pencil. “Anyone know what they want?” she asked, “I know that I want mine to be on a cloud, I don't think I need to draw that out” she chuckled.

“You took my idea... “ Rebecca pouted, “or at least my serious idea. My non-serious idea doesn't fit with my Lyoko ninja look, I think it would be really cool to ride on a flying book that has reigns made out of words! I’ll come up with another idea, Got one!” she exclaimed, having already come up with a new idea.

“Since when do you care about things matching,” Ruby laughed. Never before had she particularly cared if two things went well together. The wall on her side of the room was a hodgepodge of everything from cartoon frames, to magna pages, to posters, to copies of the covers of her favorite books, she had fairy lights, but they got taken away due to being a possible fire hazard.

“Well that’s the real world there are too many things that you can't control or understand, but Lyoko is like a fictional world where I have more control, so I want to do it right!” Rebecca justified, while looking at her phone, therefore not seeing the looks of confusion plastered on some of her friends' faces, mainly Ruby’s. Diana who out of everyone in there spent the most time with her, due to them being roommates learned to accept that sometimes she just won’t understand how her mind works, Damian didn’t understand but didn’t want to draw attention to it.

“I want something like this,” she showed everyone the picture she pulled up on her phone, (https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1504/8570/products/28S-CAW-303_grande.jpg?v=1479483353) “but without the pull handles, and the slide railing things lowered a lot.”

“I think that that’s descriptive enough that you don’t have to

“I need to have complete control over my vehicle so I can close to the enemy,” Ruby explained, although her power extended her weapon’s reach she often opted to not use it and get very close to the monsters, to destroy them. “Maybe rollerblades!” she suggested, "yeah, I think I want rollerblades."

“Those take to long to put on and take off,” Damian pointed out  
“Maybe they can be roller blades but just the platforms! That stick to your feet!” Rebecca exclaimed, “maybe they can bounce too so you can reach the hornets!!” Rebbeca was getting very excited and they weren’t even talking about her vehicle, “Or they can fly!”

“Think those nerds can make that happen?” the jock asked, looking forward to riding those.

“I don’t see why they wouldn't be able to, Sam, explained that if you know the rules and the sya-synt-” the coder’s girlfriend struggled to remember the proper term, before giving up, and using a term that everyone would know, “the right code words they just need to be able to break it down enough for the computer to understand,” she explained, “plus they can always veto or change our designs!” she added.

“Awesome! I want that! I want flying roller skates!”

“Give me a sec to draw this it’s simple so it won't take long,” after a few seconds she showed us sketches of two possible ideas.

“What do you want Damian, or should I say, princess!” Diana teased her brother, a large knowing smirk on her face.

He looked at his feet and mumbled something, that even Rebecca couldn’t make out.

“You could have taken out your phone and found a picture without having to tell them,” she smirked.

“Yea-yeah I’ll get up a picture,” he picked up and started googling.

“Too late!” his sister sang, “you need to learn to speak up more I’m doing this to help you,” the smirk on her face showed that helping him was not her only or possibly even her primary incentive. She loved to tease her brother.

"YuGiOh! The Japanese version!" Ruby laughed, "I didn't realize you were into that nerd stuff, no offense Rebecca," she just shrugged it off, used to such comments, while the boy looked down in shame" She stopped laughing once she noticed that he was actually getting a bit upset about it. "Hey, but I'm sure it looks cool at least!" she tried to lift his spirits, he showed them the picture he found on his phone. (https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Blackbird?file=Blackbird.jpg)

"those flaps on the side unfold into wings," he explained pulling up a different picture(https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Blackbird?file=Backbird-Flightmode.jpg)

“YuGiOh! The Japanese version!” Ruby laughed, “I didn’t realize you were into that nerd stuff, no offense Rebecca,” she just shrugged it off, used to such comments, while the boy looked down in shame“ She stopped laughing once she noticed that he was actually getting a bit upset about it. “Hey, but I’m sure it looks cool at least!” she tried to lift his spirits, he showed them the picture he found on his phone. (https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/art/Bloody-Kiss-render-Duel-Links-846895121) “there’s nothing to be ashamed about for like that bike it looks awesome!” Ruby was trying to make up for her previous comments.

Around that time Rebecca’s dinner alarm went off, so they headed to the cafeteria, she called her boyfriend on the way, to tell him and Natasha to come back for dinner. They did not wait for them because they knew that they would have to walk through town to get back to the academy. She only has a dinner alarm because she, like Sam, has a nasty habit of losing track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos.  
> Please tell me what you thought of this story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Please check out the rest of the series for short stories of all parts of these kids’ poly relationship
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work


	16. Chapter 14: Rebecca's Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca talks to Natasha and Sam about the vehicles

Sam and Natasha reached the cafeteria about forty minutes before it closed, besides the lunch lady, there were three stragglers who were finishing up their food, and Rebecca, who was sitting at a table, writing on her phone, as she waited. The two geniuses got their food and sat down with her. She did not notice them in the slightest. It wasn't until the boy placed a hand on her shoulder did she react with a startled jump, before seeing who was there and greeted her friends with a flash of a smile, before returning to her phone. “I’m almost done with this part of the story,” she explained. The other two started eating their dinner, knowing better than to come between her and her writing. After eight minutes she looked up at them. “Did you get the texts we sent about our vehicles?” she asked.   
  
  
“Yeah, but I have some questions,” stated Sam.   
  
  
“That’s why I’m still here!” the writer exclaimed. “I thought you might have some questions so I decided to wait for you, also Sam, I haven’t seen you all day!”   
  
  
Rebecca went into detail over what everyone said that they wanted their vehicles to look like.   
  
  
“I have a question for two of these designs, yours and Diana’s,” Natasha began as they left the closing cafeteria, “how exactly are you supposed to steer them?” she continued as the three of them walked to the coders’ room.   
  
  
Once there the couple sat on Sam’s bed, the girl lay her head on his lap, ignoring the fact that there was another person in the room, who was sitting on the bed across from them. They both were used to Rebecca’s behavior at this point to even verbally express it; despite the fact that it still made Natasha a little uncomfortable. Rebecca was bad at reading body language. Sam just loved having physical affection too much to do anything to stop it, despite being able to read her nonverbal cues. “We didn’t talk about that...” she trailed off, “but you can make it so we control them by shifting around our weight! she exclaimed, happy with her solution.   
  
  
“I think we can do that,” Natasha spoke after a moment of thought, “It’s just going to take quite some time to code each vehicle to look the way you guys want,” Sam let out a sigh, thinking about the amount of work they have ahead of them.   
  
  
“The Super Computer’s really smart, think that you can give it a 3d file it can scan it and give you the code?” Rebecca asked from the comfort of Sam’s lap while absentmindedly looking at the ceiling.   
  
  
“I believe so, when I was looking at the computer files I noticed that the avatars were stored in STL files, this will save us a ridiculous amount of time! we can have Diana make them. Thank you, Rebecca!” Natasha explained, thanking the out of the box thinker.   
  
  
“Good job ‘Becca,” Sam, whispered patting her on the head. “I’ll text Diana, telling her to make those models as soon as she can. Then we can start coding.”   
  
  
He took out his phone to do that but was interrupted by his girlfriend. “Tell her she can tell her friends that she’s just helping make sprites for a game your making,” she supplied the always important lie for her to tell her other friends. The rest of the group didn’t particularly like those girls, and they didn’t particularly like any of the girls in that room, but Diana was insistent on having a big social life, so everyone let her hang out with them a lot.   
  
  
“It’s getting close to curfew, I think I’m going to take a quick shower, you should too Sam, it’s been a few days, it's getting kinda gross.   
  
  
“I know I just don’t feel comfortable in girl’s showers, it feels wrong for me to be there,” he explained.   
  
  
“It’s usually pretty empty at this time of night, and you never had this problem before you came out,” she encouraged him.  
  
  
“When I assumed I was a girl, I felt like I fit in, now I feel like I’m peeping into a place where I don’t belong,” he explained, “there’s a lot of things that feel wrong now that I know I’m a boy, but you are right, I should shower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m telling you a few of the problems that Sam has being trans at a boarding school, more examples will be given at later points in the story. This is written by a trans person, so I know what I’m talking about.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	17. Chapter 15: Friends After XANA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd, who is with Jack, is attacked by XANA, how will this affect their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 122, is the 911 of Europe.

A few weeks had passed since everyone met at the factory, Jack and Odd rekindled their friendship.

Odd and Jack were on a couch in Jack’s small home for one of their weekly movie nights. This week they were watching and laughing at a bad indie comedy. Both boys slowly inched closer to the other as the movie progressed. They were very close when they both froze as Odd accidentally grabbed Jack’s hand in the popcorn bowl. They looked at each other, as old feelings started to resurface when the carbon monoxide alarm went off, snapping the boys out of their trance.

“We need to get out of here,” Jack announced rushing towards the door, only to receive a strong electric shock from the doorknob. The color drained from the blonde’s face as he watched this occur. “What was that!” he exclaimed shaking his arm, before trying again with the same result.

“XANA,” Odd whispered, taking out his phone, he typed "SOS XANA" in the “all Lyoko Warriors” group chat.

“If the door’s electric the window’s will be too! But I’ll check anyway!” he knew Jack well enough to know that if he didn’t check the window’s he would check himself, and Odd didn’t want him to have to be shocked again. He braced for XANA’s energy as he tried to open a window, which was of course protected with electricity. “The windows are no good!”

“Odd, any idea what’s going on! I’m calling 122!” he called over the alarm, trying to keep a clear head.

“Yes, Operator, the carbon monoxide alarm went off and we are stuck in the house... no we can’t leave the house, something weird’ s going on with the electricity... No this is not a joke!

Send someone!... Ok” he hung up the phone, they’re not sending anyone that can help us, just someone to check on the levels who will be here in an hour!” he let out a sigh before starting to strategize. “I think I left the window in the bathroom open!” he announced as the two men ran there, relieved to find that the window was, in fact, open and there was a breeze coming through. The window was large enough for them to climb out of and there was a large branch right outside of it. If they took off the screen and it wasn't electrified, they could both easily climb out of it. Once they were both inside the bathroom Jack stuffed towels on the top and bottom of the door, muffling the sound of the alarm. He then sat on the side of the bathtub. Odd sat down on the toilet, looking very nervous.

“Ok Odd, spill it,” Jack ordered.

“Heh, heh... well, remember how I told you about that crazy Lyoko game me and my friends

played at Kadic,” the blond scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“The one where you fought a sentient computer vires in a virtual world? The one that you keep changing the details of every time I asked about it, and that you always looked like you made a mistake every time you would bring it up?”

“That’s the one!” he flashed his signature grin, which this time didn’t meet his eyes. It was purely to comfort the other, it didn’t.

“Are you going to tell me that that this ‘Lyoko game’ is real?”

“Um... yes?” he smiled again.

“Ok, so this vires that hasn’t done anything to you since you were in middle school is trying to kill you again?” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yup! That pretty much sums it up!”

“But you said that you beat this game, what happened... never mind, how do we stop it?”

“Wait you believe me and don’t think I’m crazy?” the blond was genuinely confused.

“How long have you known me?” Jack asked, giving him a sly smile. “I trust you, and there is no logical explanation, so this crackpot of a reason is all we have,” he grasped Odds hands, how do we fight this vires?”

“About that... we kindaaa can’t.... We need to be at the factory by the school to get virtualized, BUT I told the people that can do something about it!” he took out his phone and called Natasha. “Hey little Einstein, How are things on your end?”

“What did you call me? Never mind, everyone’s on Lyoko and XANA just gave us a wall of Blocks to fight, will we need to do a return to the past?”

“I’m not sure?”

“Not sure!? Whatever, I’ll call you when we deactivate the tower, if you don’t respond, I’m launching a return to the past,” with that she hung up the phone.

“They're working on it, things will be fixed in no time!” Odd reassured.

“But what about us here?” Jack asked, suddenly a bit lightheaded. The gas was starting to affect them.

“Oh, lets stand on top of the toilet so our heads are right by the window!” Odd suggested. Even though they both had small frames they almost weren’t able to fit. Odd essentially pinned Jack to the wall, careful that he didn’t touch the window and make him face XANA’s electric wrath.

“Tell me everything, so I know at least what’s killing me if not why,” he looked into those brown eyes. Odd told him everything from when they found the factory back then and Aelita then William making it so they couldn’t turn it off, to what is going on now and why they can’t turn it off now. Then about the return to the pasts.

“So even if I forget about this whole thing, XANA will attack you again,” Odd just nodded, “then don’t return to the past, I can't help keep you alive if I forget.”

“You just have to promise me one thing, you won't tell anyone about this.”

“I’ll promise under one condition,” he smirked, “you have to give our relationship another chance.”

Odd’s phone went off, it was Natasha, “hello new Einstein!” He greeted.

“It sounds like you don't need a return to the past.”

“Nope we’re good!” he hung up the phone before staring at that sly smile before kissing him on the lips.

“Deal.” smiling they climbed out of the window. Jack grabbed his spare key and waited for the person to come and deal with the gas problem.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you see the new Warriors fight in Lyoko!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


End file.
